


Стеклянная пыль на твоей коже

by Montana_Way



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Random Encounters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montana_Way/pseuds/Montana_Way
Summary: 1:35 a.m., from Becky:)"Хей, прости, что так поздно, но могу я тебя кое о чем попросить?"1:35 a.m., from Asuka:3"Ничего:) Что случилось?"1:36 a.m., from Becky:)"Пожалуйста, приедь ко мне, мне очень плохо. Адрес сейчас скину. Ты единственная, с кем я могу этим поделиться. Дверь будет открыта."1:36 a.m., from Asuka:3"Еду."
Relationships: Asuka | Kana/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox





	Стеклянная пыль на твоей коже

Таблетки уже не помогали.

Ну, это смотря какие таблетки.

Шприцы, валявшиеся тут и там и норовившие впиться кому-нибудь под кожу, Бекки совсем не беспокоили. Ее вообще мало что беспокоило в последнее время. Лишь бы заснуть. Лишь бы забыться.

В какой-то момент в жизни Бекки всё испортилось - очень просто, будто по щелчку - и это всё не собирается возвращаться на круги своя. Ее собственные демоны, наконец вырвавшиеся наружу, окружили ее, утопили в чёрном тумане горечи и проблем. А Бекки сломалась. Не справилась.  
И теперь все, что ее окружает - редкие, но колкие шприцы, скрученные в трубочку однодолларовые купюры и пустые, а иногда разбитые бутылки из-под алкоголя.

Ради чего? Бекки не знала ответа.  
Забыть? После трипа воспоминания снова приходили.  
Умереть? У неё сохранилось много мыслей и мечт из той жизни, которые все еще хотелось бы осуществить, но...   
Это уже был закостенелый цикл и остановиться было невозможно. Цифра на ее банковском счету медленно, но верно начала опускаться вниз. Видимо, вслед за хозяйкой.

А потом появилась она.

В редкие минуты продыха Бекки плелась в ближайший магазинчик, торговавший всякими мексиканскими товарами. Закупаясь там почти ежедневно до этого, она познакомилась с милым продавцом и завела с ним крепкую дружбу, благодаря которой теперь ее вообще пускали в магазин.   
"Ха, ну конечно. Я похожа на ходячий лист бумаги с рожицей, которую накалякал ребёнок."  
Она прошла (ну, как прошла, доползла) в отдел снеков за своими любимыми чипсами. Зная, куда идти, ирландка завернула за угол, но, потеряв координацию, упала и почти потеряла сознание. В чувство ее привела девушка с яркими волосами. Только продрав глаза от больной полудремы, она влюбилась. Кто бы мог подумать?

Бекки перестала верить в любовь с первого взгляда после третьей бутылки. Или четвёртой?   
Все равно.   
Плевать.   
Все это сказочки для маленьких слащавых девочек, которые витают в карамельных облаках и мечтают о розовом блестящем дворце.

Но сейчас...

—Девушка, вы в порядке? Выглядите неважно.  
—Да, спасибо.  
Схватившись за руку, поданную незнакомкой, Бекки встала на ноги. Немного пошатнувшись и придя в себя, рыжеволосая начала благодарить азиатку за оказанную помощь, одновременно утопая в ее темно-карих глазах.  
—Ой, да ладно вам. Не стоит. Лучше покажите самые вкусные чипсы здесь.  
Ее улыбка просто завораживает.   
Давно Бекки не испытывала такого чувства. Воодушевленный подъем, такое удовольствие, как будто бы маленькие ангелочки в этот самый момент щебетали в ее прогнившей душе.   
Бекки призналась самой себе, что даже самые лучшие наркотики не приносили такого эффекта. Да и после всего яркого и весёлого, что представлял ее мозг под действием 'лекарств', становилось жутко, неуютно и мерзко от самой себя. Бррр.  
По пути на кассу незнакомая девушка взяла еще две банки газировки. Как мило, клубничная.   
—Позвольте мне за Вас заплатить.  
Для Бекки сумма действительно была ничтожной.  
—Ну что вы, не стоит.  
—Я хочу вас отблагодарить.   
—Но мы даже не знакомы, – засмущалась азиатка.  
—Я Бекки, – ирландка протянула руку.  
—Аска.  
Выйдя из магазина на мягкое щадящее солнце, Бекки хотела уйти, но Аска вовремя ее остановила.  
—Обменяемся номерами?  
—Что? А, да, конечно.  
Ирландка будет ужасно корить себя за этот момент. Убежала бы сейчас, и что? Ищи Аску по всему городу.   
—Приятно было с вами познакомиться.   
—Мне тоже. Спасибо за помощь, –смутилась Бекки.  
—Может, еще встретимся, – помахав ручкой, миниатюрная азиатка побежала к машине.

"Что ж, теперь у меня есть мотивация.

Соберись, тряпкa."

Они переписывались каждый день.   
Бекки желала доброго утра, а Аска завершала день сообщением с пожеланием спокойной ночи и сладких снов.  
Да вот только ночи Бекки были далеко не спокойными.  
Решив взять себя в руки, Бекки закупилась в этом самом магазинчике и заперлась дома, запретив самой себе покидать родные четыре стены. Только она должна с этим справляться.  
"Сама начала, сама и заканчивай. Твоя каша."

Ее било в конвульсиях. Пробирала неконтролируемая дрожь. Боль, которую не удержать в себе. Которая пробирается даже в мысли.   
"Всегда приходит час расплаты."   
Эту азбучную истину монотонно повторяла себе ирландка, сидя на холодном кафеле своей ванной напротив зеркала и заливаясь в очередной истерике.  
В моменты, когда становилось легче, Бекки немедля начинала строчить своему ангелу, объясняя свое отсутвие завалом на работе. Она держалась за её улыбку, уже навсегда запечетленную на сетчатке янтарных глаз, как за последнюю соломинку, как за спасательный круг, который обязательно поможет ей выбраться из пучины собственных липких, будто наполненных скверной мыслей на чистый островок сознания, не испещренный переживаниями, страданиями и агонией всепоглощающего страха, не найденный её жадными до гадостей и крови демонами.  
Но...  
Она не справилась. Без неё.  
Подбираясь к самому концу своего искупления, Бекки поняла, что её боль стала слишком невыносимой. Она не могла посвятить в неё никого. Да и не хотела. Она должна справиться со всем сама. Она должна справиться со всем сама. Она должна...

1:35 a.m., from Becky:)  
"Хей, прости, что так поздно, но могу я тебя кое о чем попросить?"  
1:35 a.m., from Asuka:3  
"Ничего:) Что случилось?"  
1:36 a.m., from Becky:)  
"Пожалуйста, приедь ко мне, мне очень плохо. Адрес сейчас скину. Ты единственная, с кем я могу этим поделиться. Дверь будет открыта."  
1:36 a.m., from Asuka:3  
"Еду."

Аска с треском открывает дверь несчастной квартирки Бекки. Не обращая внимания на царствующий беспорядок из игл и бутылок, она ищет её.

—Бекки?

Вместо ответа она слышит ужасный стон, а затем крик. Японка бежит сломя голову на звук, чтобы успеть.

Она находит её в грязной ванной, покрытую потом и смотрящую в потолок стеклянными глазами, едва-едва начавшими наполняться слезами. Она обо всем догадалась. Мозаика моментально сложилась, образовывая нелицеприятную картину.

—Бекки? Бекки! Ты меня слышишь?- Аска трясет рыжеволосую, чтобы привести её хотя бы в какое-то чувство.

Ирландка хватается за руки, лежащие на её плечах так, что кажется, будто это был её последний шанс на спокойную, наполненную счастьем жизнь.

Впрочем, так оно и было.

Она притягивает азиатку к себе и шепчет ей на ухо своим скрежечащим, сорванным многочисленными истошными криками голосом единственную молитву, которую она успела выучить за недели одиночества:   
—Пожалуйста, останься со мной на эту ночь.

***

—Что хочешь на ужин?

—Твои фирменные блинчики, а потом тебя.

—Эй!

В Аску летит милая кружевная подушка, которую они, кажется, купили в том гипермаркете... Или им её подарили Руби и Лив на свадьбу? Или Шарлотта? А может, это был Дрю, который (они это помнят, как будто это было вчера) всё-таки заставил Сета надеть черный смокинг на их бракосочетание?

Ох...

Да сейчас это и не важно.

Важно то, что Аска хочет блинчики. Её блинчики. То, что она сейчас с ней. Сидит вот тут, на этом самом диване, их диване, работает над чем-то. Какой-то важный проект, Бекс не особо в этом разбирается. Её Аска. Её Аска, которая, будучи совсем незнакома со склонной к саморазрушению ирландкой, помогла ей, вытерпела её, вытащила её.   
И Бекки будет благодарна ей до конца своих дней.  
И она будет готовить ей блинчики до конца своих дней.  
Честно.


End file.
